


Partner in Heroics

by DatLAG



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Personas (Persona Series), Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Fluff and Humor, Love Confessions, M/M, Training, Yosuke the storm, Yu the zapper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 09:36:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20328997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DatLAG/pseuds/DatLAG
Summary: Yu with lightning powers helps Yosuke with his wind powers ! And make some breakthrough about his feelings along the way.





	Partner in Heroics

**Author's Note:**

> High-five to garnettfox/Yosukesaurus from discord for giving me inspiration ! Appreciate the super powered kids ! (And a shitton of typos)

Yu was walking back to his uncle's house after a nice walk, to familiarize himself with his new surrondings. He stared at the shops on the sides as he finished his stroll, he glanced at the electronics shop, and he took a fork in the road.

He was never a fan of those places. Not that he doesn't want to go there, but his capabilities aren't a good mix with electric machines. He made some white sparks in his hands as he thought. Electricity is useful, he can fix machines and he can defend himself, but it is pretty dangerous. A bit too much juice and he could electrocute someone, or cause an accident. He was blessed with useful powers, but dangerous all the same. He trained a lot to be able to use it without putting anyone in danger, since anyone as powers, it's common to see someone use it for criminal activities. So learning to fight and to use your power to defend yourself is just as common.

On that thought he heard some peculiar noises. Like a fight. A normal person would find clever to run to the athorities, but a teen such as Yu who lived his entire life relying on himself found it a better solution to check by himself.

After a few runs, sure enough, he found a fight happening on a dark alley. A kid was being beat up by two teens, an unfair fight. As much as he hated it, he watched the scene play out for a few moments, to understand the situation. The kid was defenceless and not using his power, maybe it was inoffensive ? And neither the teens. Although they probably didn't need to use it. He thought about calling his uncle when he heard a voice from above.

  
"Hey ! Stop that !"

  
It was the voice of another male teen. He shot up his eyes and saw a brunette at the top of one of the house of the alley. The brunette pointed to the bullies :

"Leave the kid alone assholes !

\- What ? What are you gonna do ?" Shouted one of the bullies. The bruntte jumped off the roof and landed in front of the kid swiftly with a breeze. Wind powers probably.

\- "Well I'll kick your ass what do you think ?" He turned to the kid. "Go home okay ? I'll take care of this." He flashed a smile and the kid ran in a hurry.

\- "Hey get back here !" One of the guys yelled and started running in the previously escaped kid's direction, before being cut off by a strong gush of wind, appearing as green streams in the air. Yu was surprised by the sudden show of force, he protected himself with his arm by reflex.

\- "It's with me you're fighting !" The brunette yelled and pointed out the two bullies. "Now come at me !"

The previously running bully launched himself at him, he swiftly dodged to the side and kicked him in the back, making him crash into the wall and knocking him out instantly, that must have been a brutal kick. The other persued and he dodged as well. A noise was heard next to Yu, and a trashcan was lifted next to him. Probably some kind of psychokinesis. He watched the trashcan float from next to him to the brunette, which then crashed on top of him, trapping his upper body in. This could be trouble for him. Once the trashcan was stuck on him he struggled, the bully who seemingly used his ability grinned and runned at him. Seeing the worst coming, Yu jumped into the fray. The moment the guy was about to hit the brown-haired teen, Yu slid his hand behind the bully quickly and shocked him. It was enough to knock him out without fighting. Once the bully was out, the brunette struggled and ended up falling down, still stuck.  
He cried for help, and the silver-haired teen grabbed his legs and slowly slid him out of his dirty prison. The brunette sighed in relief.

"Oh thanks you're a life-saver- Wait ! What about the-

\- I took care of the last one." Said Yu pointing to the knocked out bully he electrified.

\- "Wow ! How did you- ?" Yu made some sparkles in his hands to display his point.

\- "He's just knocked out. I used just enough to act as a taser, it won't leave damage.

\- Wow... You're a badass ! And thanks for the save !" Yu extended his hand to help him up. he took a good look at him, he was wearing bright orange headphones, had thin and boyish looks, bright caramel eyes, he was quite handsome. "Hum, what do we do about them ?

\- You throw yourself into a fight and you don't think about what to do afterwards ?" The question seemed to catch the teen off guard.

\- "W-well... You have a point.

\- Anyway, I'm going to call my uncle- oh sorry, he's a detective.

\- Your uncle's a detetive !? Wait... Aren't you the new kid ? Yeah the one who transfered in today ! I'm sorry I totally forgot, you're... Narukami right ? Yu Narukami ?

\- Yeah that's it." He also recognized him from this morning. He crashed at the start of the day into a poll, right in the critical place, and looked dead the entire day.

\- "Well I'm Yosuke Hanamura ! Just call me Yosuke though. Nice to meet you !" He extended his hand, the taller one gladly took it.

\- "Nice to meet you too." The both of them shook hands and Yu called his uncle. Once the call ended, Yu turned to the brunette. "Say.

\- What ?

\- Why did you jump in like this ? You could have been hurt." Indeed, it was rather dangerous. What if one of them had a weapon ? Maybe they even had one but didn't brandish it. And one of them seemed to have some sort of psychokynesis, what if they had some really risky abilities ?

\- "Well I couldn't leave the kid alone ! So I kinda... huh..." He grabbed his headphones as he was trying to hide behind it. "Jumped in without thinking..."

Yu was wide-eyed at the revelation. He would have done something to, but he thought about calling the authorities, and only after a while ! He was, _impressed._

\- "That's very brave." Yosuke looked surpsised and turned away.

\- "Aw no- I'm sure a lot of people would have done the same !" He laughed awkwardly. Yu tried to respond an apropriate way, but did not find the words. "We-well, huh... So you have lightning powers ?

\- Indeed.

\- That's neat ! You can make electricity that's pretty useful. I can produce wind, though it's pretty hard to be precise." He showed his right hand and started making wind around it with gushes of green appearing, Yu could feel the breeze going from everywhere. "It's not flashy though..." Again, Yu didn't know how to reply to that, leaving the atmosphere in silence.

After a few mnutes, the cops arrived and they explained the situation. The two bullies were taken into custody and the two kids were asked to go home since it was getting late. When Yu was about to leave, Yosuke interrupted his leave to say : "Hey I'll see you at school !" Yu nodded back, and went home.

* * *

  
They started hanging out after school, they eventually met some other comrades at school. Forming a kind of little group. One day, they were both going home from school, and walking along the road.

"H-hey Yu...

\- What is it ?" He turned his head to look at Yosuke who was looking away and playing with his heaphone cord.

\- Huh... well that's... huh..." He looked even further away and he was... blushing ? Yu felt a weird and weak sensation in his chest.

\- "Well, what is it ?" He asked ignoring said weak sensation.

\- "I- I wanted to ask... Well..." Yosuke got silent after that. Yu felt the weird sensation to grow stronger, as he gazed on his blushing friend.

\- "Well ?" Yosuke gritted his teeths and looked at Yu straight in the eyes.

\- "C-can you teach how to use my powers better !?" He pratically yelled. "I mean, you're really good and I didn't forget the day we met with the fight and all... And I want you to teach some stuff so I can help people !" The taller one blinked.

\- "You want me to train you ?

\- Y-yeah ! I mean if you don't want that's fine I won't force you ! I know it's weird to ask out of nowhere... But I want to help people around, just like when we met !" He looked away again.

\- "No. If you want I'll help you." Yosuke immediatly turned his head to face Yu.

\- "R-really ?" His eyes sparkled in joy. "That's awesome ! Thanks Yu, you're the man !" The brunette put his hand up in the air signaling the other for a high-five, which Yu was happy to deliver. "Well I need to go to my shift now. I'll see you tomorrow, we'll work the details from there okay ?" Yu nodded. "See ya !" He ran off head jumping all excited.

Yu clutched his fist back and forth as if to feel the sensation of his friend's hand again. He looked in the distance as he reminisced about the recent discussion, he thought about the excited look on his face and his flushed expression. He couldn't help thinking that it was... very cute.

* * *

Their first training session was... troublesome.

Yu got the idea of using darts and targets to make Yosuke work on his precision. He could use his wind to throw projectiles or change their direction, but Yu noticed quickly this was going to be rather difficult since on the first try, the dart almost ended up in his face.

"Oh god ! Yu you ok !?" He rushed to him while Yu was still staring dumbfounded at the dart planted in the concrete wall behind him.

\- "I think..." He kept on looking at the dart until he heard Yosuke's voice very close to him.

\- "Dude I swear I wasn't trying to aim at you ! I got distracted and it slipped out I'm sorry !" He turned his head to see the brunette _really _close to him, probably checking for any injuries. The sudden closeness surprised the electricity user, he felt something jump in his chest. To distract himself, he looked back at the planted dart.

The way it brutally planted itself was... impressive. Terrifying, but impressive. The fact it left cracks in the concrete was especially frightening. This said a lot about the strength of the gust of wind that lead it there.

\- "I'm okay Yosuke. Instead look at the dart, this throw was strong, you just need to control it." To demonstrate his point, Yu picked up one of the darts on the side, sparked some electricity to react with the metal spike, and threw the dart at the target with utter precision, landing right on bull's eye meters away. "Like this.

\- Daaamn ! That's awesome ! You're awesome ! I'll try again." Yu looked away at the sudden praise, and looked back to see Yosuke picking up one of the darts, and readied himself for a throw. The wind picked up around his hand with the trademark green breeze surrounding it, he took a step back and threw the dart, making a fast sound and causing the air to ripple around his throw, moving his caramel hair and white shirt fluidly in the motion, distracting the silver teen for a second. It eneded up hitting right on the mark next to Yu's previously thrown dart, but it had the target shake like it was hit with a major force. "YES ! Look I did it !" The silver-haired one took a good look, indeed it was right on mark, but the strength of the throw needed control.

\- "Well done. Although, your throw is too strong. Just look behind me." He pointed behind his shoulder with his thumb. "You need to regulate your strength more." Yosuke looked at him, flipping his hair in the motion, once again distracting the other teen for a second, he nodded.

Yu was honestly impressed that Yosuke succeeded on the second try, he seemed to be a fast learner. But now he had to figure out a way to teach him how to have him delicately use his power. The both of them kept throwing darts for a while before going home for the day to get the motion, the brunette seemed to have understood the motion and precision, but there was a feeling the electricity user couldn't shake. Since when was Yosuke so... _distracting ?_

* * *

Yosuke groaned as they made their way to their usual training ground with Junes's plastics bags full of freshly bought plastic ballons. Yu finally figured out a good way to make him more delicate with his power. There was a public sink not far from their usual place, the plan was to make him transport water ballons without making them explode. The both of them filled them with water and made a little pile next to Yosuke.

"Just transport the ballons to me without making them pop." The brunette sighed and nodded. He picked up one of the squishy bags in his hands and started lifting it with his powers. At first it started good, it slowly left his hands and levitated in Yu's direction, but it snapped on the half-way point. The wind user sighed, Yu reassured him : "Don't expect it to work out the first time, you'll get it at some point." Yosuke nodded again and tried one more time. This time, the balloon almost got to destination, but snapped as soon as it was touching Yu's hands, splashing its contents all over him.

\- "Shoot ! I'm sorry Yu I-... huh..." Yosuke looked away... blushing ? "Yo-you should change before you catch a cold..." He said while playing with his headphones. The silver teen found himself getting once again distracted by his expression, something that tends to happen more and more since the last training session. He stared at his friend's flustered face for seconds on end, examining all of his features, like his brown hair and eyes, his flushed cheeks, his wet lips to his headphone covered neck and collarbone. Until his previous words caught up to him and he looked at his own dress-shirt, wet to the brim.

\- "It's alright I expected that to happen, just go on." Yosuke's eyes darted from one side to the other, before he took a deep breath and tried again.

But even after many tries, the balloon could only reach the half-way point at max. But the troubles started rising when one of them popped in Yosuke's hand, drenching his clothes in water. Yu tried to focus on his task, but found his gaze irredeemably attracted to his shirt sticking sensually to his chest, capturing every mouvement of his muscles and his bearely concealed form. But it got worse.

\- "I can't do it like this ! Gimme a sec..." Yosuke put the balloon on the ground and... took his shirt off. Yu couldn't help but swallow hard.

He could previously find ways to look away, but now his eyes were stuck on his friend's toned and wet chest and stomach, glistening in an orange tone in the late sunlight. He couldn't find a solution to stop his gaze from examining every corner and detail of his comrade's upper body.

\- "L-let's stop here for today." He said in the middle of an internal conflict.

\- "Y-yeah... I'm getting tired... Let's continue tomorrow.

\- A-agreed."

Yosuke picked up his shirt on the ground and put in on. Yu felt a feeling in his stomach. Disappointement ? It was indeed disappointement, there was no other way to put it. The both of them picked up their stuff with Yu deep in thought, thinking of what just happened. In his transe, a bag slipped out of his grasp. And at the moment it was supposed to hit the ground, it levitated thanks to a green breeze back into his hands. He looked at Yosuke who was just as surprised as him, he slowly had a huge smile on his face that lit up the entire scenery.

"I did it ! Yu I did it !" He walked up to the silver teen and lightly punched him in the shoulder, making the balloon he held slid off his hands and splat onto the ground.

They both looked at the splat plastic before they both started laughing, Yu started feeling like a swarm of butterflies was rampaging in his stomach. He focused his attention to his laughing friend, he felt an array of emotions inside him, emotions he only heard of from others at school, seen in movies and series, or read in books.

He waved an overjoyed Yosuke goodbye who waved back enthusiastically. He watched him off with his smile and wet clothes happy at his success. Yu couldn't ignore the massive amount of fluffy feelings assaulting his cold heart over and over. When he walked home, he grabbed his chest and bit his lip, contemplating his thoughts getting infested by a certain brunette, slowly feeling his cheeks and ears heating up as he gazed at the far away distance.

He considered himself a intelligent young man, and as much as he somewhat hated to admit it, his "syndromes" were obviously pointing to only one conclusion. he sighed and muttered to himself some kind of weak admission :

"S-so that's what love feels like huh..?"

* * *

Now that he figured it out, it became impossible to put him out of his mind. And now there was a natural and strong desire to get closer to his friend, but an obvious problem made itself known.

There is no sign of those feelings being reciprocated.

So Yu did what he always did, bottling up how he feels. He'll rather be his best friend forvever than trying to risk what they have and not have him in his life at all. He's used to repressing how he feels, so this isn't anything new, aside that now those feelings are romantic in nature. He didn't know repressing how he feels could be this painfull, he could feel some sparks coming out of his hands when he tries to keep eye contact for too long while ignoring the massive heart-bumping happening in his chest.

And with their one on one personal training, it just got worse. He started worrying that one day he'll start shooting lightning bolts out of sentimental frustration. But he thought about something, Yosuke wanted to be trained to become somewhat of a hero, maybe... they could team up ? Fighting together. Although... he will try to propose this without making it sound like he wants Yosuke to be some kind of sidekick, and without giving his own feelings away.

On the other hand, Yosuke got significantly better. he would always do better when the silver haired teen would show him before hand. But one time, Yosuke insisted at training by the river. Yosuke had his back turned to him and his arms crossed.

"Yu, I want to say something." Those words instantly caught Yu's undivided attention. Not like he didn't had it before. "I hid something from you for a while now... And since you helped me got to this point, you deserve to know." he turned around to face the electricity user. Same elecrticity started to rage in his system when their eyes crossed. "I'm... jealous of you..." Yu's eyes widen. "You always got everything under control... You're so good with your power, even back then I was jelly of how swiftly you took out those guys. You're a hero dude and people love that, me included !" The silver teen sucked a breath in at the sentence. "You're just perfect man, you have brains, power, popularity, looks... And I'm just so jealous ! So..." Yu braced himself. "You gotta zap me hard !" His mind has gone blank. "Just, gimme a good one ! Fry that bullshit inside of me ! Or else... I won't be able to look you in the eye... I want to be equal with you ! I want us to stand shoulder to shoulder, so please..!" He came closer to Yu, the silver teen made a quick assessment of the situation and found the right words.

\- "Only if you hit me first." Yosuke appeared shocked.

\- "B-but I have no reason to hit you !

\- If we hit each other, we'll be equals." Yu smiled softly, this seemed to have calmed the brunette down.

\- "H-hey... I guess you're right !" He took a few steps back and got into a fighting stance, his eyes determined. "Give it your best shot !" At the end of his sentence, Yu felt his heart skip a beat brutally. He realized he didn't take account of his own feelings in his analysis...

\- "... Ok you win." He turned around to calm his heart.

\- "HEY ! Come back and _fight me !"_ He yelled, Yu felt the wind pick up, but he was more focused on the rush of powerful feelings, his heart racing and the sudden rush of the urge of making the wind user his. But he swallowed hard, and turned around.

\- "Then, ready ?

\- Born ready !" He had flames in his eyes, that made him _too_ attractive. Yu charged electricity.

\- "Then here I go !" The both of them released their powers on each other, making both clashing violently in between them, although they were both smiling in it as their powers rampaged. "You clearly got better !

\- "Same to you, zapper !" He winked at him, making Yu instantly blush and grit his teeth, causing him to let go of his breaks and letting a big thunderbolt out of his hands. to avoid getting hit, Yosuke let a major gust of wind that took the entire clash with it.

The wind carried away the lightning and the gusts with it creating... some kind of mini thunder storm... Both teens who had stopped using their powers looked at each other in shock at what they just created.

"Holy crap Yu ! What do we do !?

\- We need to get that under control ! Let me think...

\- I have an idea ! Let's put it out with our powers !

\- Yeah ! We'll suck out the lightning and wind until there is nothing in the storm !

\- Gotcha !" They both runned to the storm, but Yu couldn't get any closer because of the wind, Yosuke could get closer because of his powers, but it was the end of the road for the electricity user, but he got an idea.

\- "Yosuke come here ! i'll protect you from the lightning and you protect me from the wind !" The brunette nodded and got close to him, then grabbed him by the waist, making Yu swallow a shocked noise. he tried his best to ignore the feeling his warm hand and his side pressed against him protectively.

The both of them walked to their creation, and slowly drove out the wind and thunder in it by absorbing it little by little while protecting each other, hands on each other waists, making the silver teen try really hard to keep his focus on the mini catastrophe they created instead of his crush using him as an insulator. They struggled together against the elements, pressed against each other. the torando and thunder was getting smaller by the second, until it just because a breeze and static.

They both stumbled onto the groud and sighed in relief.

"We-we did it !

\- We... we did !" Yosuke lifted his hand for a high-five that Yu reciprocated. They both collapsed on the ground out of breath.

\- "H-hey Yu ?

\- Y-yeah ?

\- Let's never do that again !

\- A-agreed !" They both took deep breaths.

\- "W-well... I guess we're equals now !

\- Yeah..." Yu though back at the "fight part", and realized that it was indeed his fault that tornado came into existence. If he hadn't got... distracted by his friend then this would never had happen. "H-hey Yosuke ?

\- Yeah ?

\- What if... nevermind...

\- Oh huh... Ok... but can I ask something ? W-wanna be my teammate ?

\- What do you mean ?

\- I mean we work well together ! And I wanna... huh... have you with me when I help people !" He felt some hopes shooting up inside him.

\- "Really ?

\- Yes really ! We'll be crime fighting besties !" He felt some of those hopes getting dashed.

\- "O-oh... Besties..." He only realized he vocaled his disappointement. The brunette sat up.

\- "What does that mean !? You think I'm too weak !? That I can't be your equal !?" He sounded more hurt than angry, Yu sat up as well.

\- "N-no ! That's not-

\- Then what is it ?!" He was now staring in the silver teen's eyes, Yu felt trapped, and the guilt from being the responsable for causing that storm caught up to him. The intense amount of feelings made its way up and he didn't have the strength to fight them.

\- "I-... I don't want to be just "besties" !" He couldn't believe he actually said it. The brunette stayed silent.

\- "Partners ! We're partners !" Yu perked up a little.

\- "Partners..?

\- Yeah !" Yosuke got up and struck a pose. "Partners in heroics !" He felt some hopes being dashed again.

\- "Oh right... Partners..." He said while getting up as well.

\- "Why do you sound disappointed ? You make the same face when I blow things I'm not supposed to." Yu's eyes shot to him, in surprise on how easely he read him.

\- "It's huh, nothing really.

\- Are you sure ?" He raised an eyebrow. "I don't trust that.

\- N-no ! It's really nothing." He still felt the feelings rising.

\- "_Suuuuuure."_ He then walked right at Yu's face. "So what's up ? Come on spill it !" The feelings kept going stronger and stronger.

\- "Yosuke I-... Please just drop it...

\- Dude ! i'm your partner now, we even almost destroyed the place you can share a secret with me ! And you already know some of mine !" The electricity user met his eyes, he felt the sensations pass any kind of mental barrier he put, and he wasn't able to fight the urge anymore.

\- "Just... promise you won't hate me.

\- Dude why would I hate you ?

\- Because... I don't just want to be "Heroic Partners" ! I also want to be... "Romantic Partners"..." After he said it, he felt like a massive weight was put off his shoulders. But the silence that followed was killing him.

\- "What ?

\- Don't make me say it again..." Yu hid his face in his hands.

\- "Are you saying... what I think you're saying..?

\- What do you think I'm saying ?

\- By... "romantic", you mean the date stuff right..? Like... the actual date stuff !?

\- Yes, as in the date stuff. I want to take you on dates... I want to kiss you... I want to be with you !" He practically yelled the last part of the sentence, and he stared at his friend while feeling his blush burning his face.

\- "Wo-wow... Okay... I need to register this for a sec..." He took a few steps back and some deep breaths. "So huh... Ok... I'm okay with that..." Yu's brain stopped dead at his admission. "Huh hello ? Yu ? Oh god you didn't short circuited did you !?

\- N-no I'm just... I just can't believe it... that you would go for me..." He felt a smile creeping on his face.

\- "Dude who wouldn't !? More like why are _you_ goin' for someone like _me_ !?" Yu stared baffled.

\- "Why wouldn't I want to date the most handsome, kind hearted and genuine person I've ever met ?" He really mean those words, and those same words make the brunette flush instantly.

\- "WHA- dude I'm not- that's _you _not _me !"_ Yu smiled.

\- "No that's absolutely you, I suppose I should ad "truly heroic" as well. Without training you where still brave enough to try and fight those thugs back then. i can't think of a lot of people you would do that." His words seemed to have caught Yosuke off guard.

\- "That's- you would do that ! And you're way better than me at that stuff !

\- But it was you who did it despite knowing you could be hurt or maybe even killed, and you stood alongside me for the tornado crisis. You were a true hero even before I helped you and I..." He couldn't help but blush at his next words. "I really love that part of you..." Yosuke's blush darkened.

\- "Well you're a better hero than me ! You're amazing, smart, powerfull, handsome... You have everything, you're perfect !" Yu grinned.

\- "Are you sure you're not talking about yourself _Partner_ ?" The wind user gasped.

\- "A-absolutely sure ! There is no way that's me, get your eyes checked !" The silver teen walked closer to him.

\- "As long as I can see your handsome face I think I'm good." Yosuke's face kept getting redder and redder. teasing was so amusing, it never gets old.

\- "Y-your taste sucks !

\- "Didn't you just said I'm perfect ? Doesn't that make my taste perfect as well ?" The brunette made an embarrassed squeal.

\- "You know what !? Screw you ! You and your pefection !" He lightlu punched Yu in the chest. He grinned in response.

\- "Is that an invitation ?

\- "T-to what ?

\- "Well you just said you'd screw me. And I'd very much like that." He made sure to say the last part in the flirtiest way possible. Yosuke muffled a scream and fell backwards, surprised, Yu got closer above him on the ground. "Are you alright ?" Then Yosuke grinned and flipped Yu over, so the brunette would end up on top of him, brunette who smiled with an embarrassed but smug grin.

\- "W-well i-if you insist !" Yu was definitely surprised, but he enjoyed the feeling of Yosuke's thighs on him and he returned the grin.

\- "I'm going to love our new partnership..." He cooed while starting to unbutton his dress-shirt.

\- "W-WAIT ! That was a joke don't undress !" Yu chuckled at his reaction.

\- "Don't worry, i won't try anything you don't want. Though, may I have a kiss ?

\- Go get it yourself !

\- Alright then." He leaned up and kissed him. He apreciated the warm feeling of his now partner's lips. It was softer than he imagined and he sunk in the feeling. Yosuke made a flustered sound and slowly returned the kiss. Yu pulled back. "Are you okay ?

\- F-Fine ! J-just... really new to this !" He laughed awkwardly and the wind started picking up. The silver teen hugged him to help him calm down.

\- "It's alright calm down... I think Inaba had enough freak storms for today.

\- Y-yeah I don't wanna bring the apocalypse... How about we stop for today ? I'm dead tired personally... Physically and emotionally !

\- Ok. Would you like to come around for dinner ?

\- Absolutely !

\- Then let's go."

The both of them walked to Yu's house hand in hand.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really have much to say... Except I hope you enjoyed !


End file.
